headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bail Organa
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Senator Bail Organa Bail Prestor Organa Star Wars: The Paradise Snare. First referenced to Bail's full name. | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Senator | race = | gender = | base of operations = Alderaan Yavin IV | associations = Galactic Senate Alliance to Restore the Republic | known relatives = Breha Organa Wife, queen of Alderaan. Deceased. Leia Organa Adoptive daughter; successor in the Imperial Senate and the Rebel Alliance. | status = | born = 67 BBY The Official Star Wars Fact File | died = 0 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama | final appearance = | actor = Jimmy Smits Stephen Elliott Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama; Voice work only. }} Bail Prestor Organa is a fictional politician and a recurring character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He was first referenced in the 1977 feature film Star Wars, later given the full title of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The character of Leia Organa identified him only as "My father". He made his first actual introduction in 1981 in the Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama where he was voiced by Stephen Elliott. Bail made his first live-action appearance in the 2002 prequel film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones where he was played by actor Jimmy Smits. Smits reprised the role of Bail Organa for the sequel, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and for the stand-alone film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Biography Bail Organa was a senator from the planet Alderaan. He was active during the waning days of the Galactic Republic, and was one of those who were secretly opposed to the growing power of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. During the Clone Wars, he kept a close eye on Palpatine's actions, and was cautious about the Chancellor's usage of his emergency powers. Following Palpatine's execution of Order 66 in 19 BBY, Organa fought to preserve the crumbling Republic. He assisted Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi in hiding the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. While Kenobi took infant Luke Skywalker to Tatooine, Bail offered to raise Leia Organa as his own daughter. Bail Organa died when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star in 0 BBY. Notes & Trivia Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |-|Comics= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 1 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars: Rogue One - A Junior Novel * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars: The Paradise Snare * Star Wars: I, Jedi * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan |-|Video games= * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama See also External Links * * Bail Organa at Wikipedia * * References Category:67 BBY/BirthsCategory:0 BBY/DeathsCategory:Imperial Senate membersCategory:Galactic Civil War participantsCategory:Clone Wars participantsCategory:Film characters